Another
by edowad
Summary: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen Es una version de la historia original en la que enfoco mas la relacion entre Sakakibara y Misaki mei


Another f.f.

Capitulo 1: La chica.

Era un tranquilo día para Sakakibara Koichi (un joven de 15 años de edad con cabello corto castaño), de esos varios días que ya había pasado en el hospital estando internado por sus pulmones pero en ese día tuvo la visita de 3 de sus nuevos compañeros de clase; Izumi Akasawa una chica de largo cabello rojo bastante atractiva , Tomohiko Akasami un joven de cabello corto que llevaba un par de anteojos y Yukari Sakuragi una chica que no destacaba mucho pero se notaba que llevaba un par de anteojos al igual que su compañero, conversan sobre Sakakibara y en un momento Akasawa se acerca y le pregunta  
-Alguna ves habías vivido antes en Yomiyama- Sakakibara contesta –no al menos creo que no, mi madre me dio a luz aquí pero solo eso luego fui a vivir a Tokio- Akasawa algo insegura le dice –Tengo la molesta sensación de que ya te había visto antes- tras esas palabras le da la mano y se despide acompañada de los otros dos estudiantes.  
Sakakibara decide salir por un rato de su habitación en el hospital camina por un pasillo y entra a un elevador al mismo tiempo que mira su teléfono celular por lo que no se dio cuenta que había una chica en ese elevador en el momento que guarda su teléfono voltea y mira a la hermosa joven con un uniforme y un parche en su ojo además de sostener una muñeca de porcelana, Sakakibara se disculpa por no haberla visto y trata de iniciar una conversación preguntándole -¿Eres estudiante de Yomi nort (nombre de la escuela)?- a lo que la joven después de unos segundos manteniendo una mirada inexpresiva con una voz suave y fantasmal contesta -Si- sin darse cuenta el elevador ya había bajado y la joven iba saliendo antes de que se cerraran las puertas el alcanzo a preguntarle -¿Cómo te llamas?-  
y con la misma fría voz le contesta –Mei…. Misaki Mei- tras eso la puerta se cerró y el elevador continúo.  
A la mañana siguiente Sakakibara ya en casa de sus abuelos alistándose para su primer día de clase en Yomi nort empieza a hablar con su abuelo que le recuerda tener cuidado en la escuela y luego con su tía Reiko que le dice que en la escuela el grupo es lo mas importante y que recuerde siempre seguir las reglas.  
Ya estando en la escuela parado frente a toda su clase se presenta y dice –Mi nombre es Sakakibara Koichi, estoy viviendo con mis abuelos y espero llevarme bien con todos- El profesor le indica que puede tomar asiento a lo que Sakakibara va a un pupitre vacio mirando a todos sus compañeros y mirando especialmente a la chica que recientemente había conocido en el elevador esa hermosa chica de cabello negro corto, una piel blanca y pálida y un ojo rojo muy bello, pero lo que mas destacaba de ella era que en su otro ojo llevaba un parche desde aquel día en que la vio, las clases continuaron rápidamente mientras hacia amistad con todos sus compañeros a excepción de Mei Misaki que se había convertido en el mayor interés de Sakakibara estando en clase de educación física se percata de que Misaki no estaba en esa clase le pregunto a una de sus compañeras por ella pero muy asustada y seria le dice –No hay ninguna Misaki en esta clase- terminando la conversación se retira voltea hacia arriba y se percata de que Misaki la chica que buscaba estaba ahí arriba por lo que decide rápidamente ir hacia allá, luego de subir hasta la azotea la mira a ella sosteniendo un cuaderno de dibujo y le pregunta –Misaki ¿deberías estar aquí?- Misaki le contesta -No lo se ¿tu deberías estar aquí?- Sakakibara responde –No lo se, ¿el día que te conocí en el elevador llevabas una muñeca de porcelana?- y Misaki contesta –¿Ya te había conocido? no lo recuerdo- Sakakibara le dice –Pero ayer en el hospital ¿llevabas una muñeca de porcelana?- Misaki manteniendo su fría vos le dice –Detesto ser interrogada- por lo que Sakakibara se disculpa y se retira.  
Ya habían pasado las horas de clase y era hora de irse  
Sakakibara en un auto conducido por su abuela va regresando a casa hablando un poco sobre su día y se asoma por la ventana mirando en medio de la lluvia a Misaki Mei la chica en la que tanto se había interesado y al verla se preguntaba ¿Quién era ella?


End file.
